Number One
by D2L
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang psikopat bertemu dengan seorang pecandu narkoba?Seorang Cho Kyuhyun bertemu dengan seorang Lee Sungmin? Seorang psikopat yang ingin memiliki sang pecandu narkoba seutuhnya dan sang pecandu narkoba yang ingin segera menghabisi nyawanya. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? Ini bukan kenyataan yang menyenangkan, bukan?


**Number One**

**By D2L**

**Rate T **

**Genre : Suspense / Romance**

**Sumarry : Apa jadinya jika seorang psikopat bertemu dengan seorang pecandu narkoba?Seorang Cho Kyuhyun bertemu dengan seorang Lee Sungmin? Seorang psikopat yang ingin memiliki sang pecandu narkoba seutuhnya dan sang pecandu narkoba yang ingin segera menghabisi nyawanya. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? Ini bukan kenyataan yang menyenangkan, bukan?**

**PS : Sungmin : 17 tahun. Kyuhyun 22 tahun. Older Kyu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sinilah dia selalu menunggu. Di sebuah tepi jalan raya yang selalu ramai tiap harinya. Walaupun lampu tanda berjalan bagi pejalan kaki sudah berubah menjadi hijau, laki-laki berambut coklat ikal itu selalu saja tetap diam di tempatnya. Tidak ikut berjalan melintasi jalan raya itu bersama dengan pejalan kaki yang lainnya. Dia tidak ingin menyebrangi jalan. Dia ingin melihat seseorang yang selalu lewat di diseberang jalan sana, tapi laki-laki berambut coklat ikal itu tidak berani untuk menghampiri orang yang dikaguminya itu. Sudah berapa lama kebiasaan ini dilakukannya? Mungkin inilah yang selalu dilakukannya selama sebulan terakhir.

Sosok yang ditunggunya itu akhirnya keluar dari sebuah toko, tapi ada yang aneh dari sosok itu dan Kyuhyun menyadarinya walaupun hanya perubahan yang tidak terlalu signifikan. Wajah sosok itu terlihat pucat dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar akhirnya Kyuhyun kakinya melangkah dengan sendirinya melewati jalan itu.

Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depan jendela kaca yang dimiliki toko tersebut. Dengan mudah Kyuhyun bisa melihat ke dalamnya secara dekat sekarang.

Orang yang ada di dalam toko itu tampak saling memaki satu sama lain. Toko ini kalau tidak salah ada toko orang tua dari sosok itu. Apa ini penyebab anak itu tampak pucat? Habis menangis karena dimarahi atau sebaliknya?

Bukan. Kyuhyun yakin bukan karena itu. Walaupun jalan ini bising, tapi kadang Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar teriakan memaki dari toko itu walaupun dia berada di sebrang jalan dan sosok itu selalu keluar dengan keadaan yang biasa, tapi beda dengan kali ini.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dalam toko tersebut. Dia kembali ke arah jalan yang tadinya ditempuh oleh sosok itu.

Masih ada, pikir Kyuhyun. Dia masih bisa mengikutinya dalam diam untuk memastikannya.

Dalam kerumunan banyak orang Kyuhyun bisa menyamarkan keberadannya. lagipula sosok itu tidak akan tahu jika dirinya sedang diikuti. Dia tidak pernah mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun dan tidak pernah saling mengenal, kan?

Jaraknya dengan sosok itu sudah cukup dekat. Dari belakang Kyuhyun dapat melihat bekas suntikan yang asma sekali tidak diperban. Mungkin jika orang biasa akan memikirkan hal yang biasa, tapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun. Matanya lebih jeli lagi.

Baru. Kyuhyun tahu anak itu baru melakukannya. Mungkin frustasi dengan keadaan keluarganya yang berantakan. Entahlah. Hanya itulah spekulasi yang bisa muncul di otak Kyuhyun untuk saat ini. Anak itu baru menjadi seorang pengguna, kan? Dan Kyuhyun berharap anak itu baru melakukannya dengan dosis rendah atau mungkin dia akan lepas kendali dengan membunuh siapa saja yang berani merusak anak itu sampai merengut nyawanya dari dirinya.

Ini sudah cukup. Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui apa yang diinginkannya. Kyuhyun kemudian berbalik dan melewati jalan yang berlawanan sosok itu. Sosok yang dikaguminya lebih dari apapun. Sosok yang baru saja ditemuinya secara tidak sengaja sebulan yang lalu. Sosok itu mampu membuatnya terhipnotis bahkan terobsesi untuk memilikinya walaupun Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkannya secara langsung. Sosok yang bernama Lee Sungmin.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari ternyata Sungmin menyadari keberadaannya. Ketika Kyuhyun sudah berjalan berlawanan arah, Sungmin menoleh ke belakang dan melihat punggung itu hanya angin lalu semata saja. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan berlawanan arah dan tidak akan saling bertemu untuk beberapa saat ke depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun termenung di dalam ruang kantor miliknya. Jika saja seseorang tidak mengetuk pintu ruang kantornya, mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan sadar untuk beberapa waktu.

"Masuk," perintah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menghubungiku lagi." Laki-laki berambut blonde itu sungguh menyindir dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Dengan kasar orang yang bernama Lee hyukjae itu melemparkan sebuah map yang berwarna coklat ke arah meja kantor Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai saat membaca dokumen-dokumen yang ada di dalam map yang dilemparkan oleh Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk. "Kau selalu saja melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus, Eunhyuk."

"Pekerjaanku memang selalu bagus. Yang tidak itu hanya kau. Cih, jika kau ingin berulah jangan pernah membuatku menjadi sangkut paut dari ulahmu itu. Aku benar-benar membencimu semenjak insiden empat tahun yang lalu. Aku hampir saja dimasukkan ke dalam penjara karena dirimu," hina Eunhyuk kembali.

Bukannya merasa terpukul yang ada seringai menyebalkan itu semakin menjadi-jadi saja. "Setidaknya kau tidak dimasukkan ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa karena dianggap seorang psikopat."

"Kau memang seharusnya masuk ke dalam sana! Kau pantas mendapatkannya untuk ukuran psikopat gila sepertimu. Sedangkan aku hanya informan yang dituduh membantumu karena memberitahukan identitas orang-orang yang membunuh kekasihmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau membantuku lagi kali ini?"

Sempat ada jeda diam diantara kedua orang itu. "Karena aku sebenci-bencinya aku dengan dirimu, tapi tidak dengan HyunMin. Jika saja aku tidak punya balas budi padanya, aku akan dengan senang hati menjebloskanmu ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa itu untuk selamanya dan tidak akan membiarkanmu berkeliaran dengan santainya seperti ini."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Tidak membalas. Tidak membantah. Seringainya pun mulai pudar.

"Apa yang kau tunggu lagi?" Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti pertanyaan yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

"Urusanmu sudah selesai, kan denganku? Kenapa tidak segera pergi? Bukannya kau terlalu membenciku dan tidak tahan seruangan denganku? Akh, kau ingin menagih bayaranmu? Tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa. Aku akan segera mengirimnya ke rekening milikmu," ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari anak itu?" tanya Eunhyuk memberanikan diri.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sinis."Pergi. Atau aku akan menganggap nasehatmu itu sebagai ancaman buatku untuk menjauh dari anak itu dan kau tahu apa konsekuensinya bagimu, kan? Aku berharap tidak membunuhmu seperti tikus got yang lainnya. Kau bukan salah satu dari mereka, kan? Aku kira kau tidak cukup bernyali untuk merebut apa yang sudah menjadi kepunyaanku."

Tidak ada lagi bantahan yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh Eunhyuk. Dia segera saja keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa pamit. Ya, memang itulah yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Diam dan tidak membuat mood laki-laki itu semakin jelek atau nyawanya yang akan menjadi tumbalnya.

Setelah kepergian Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun lebih teliti lagi membaca setiap deretan informasi yang diberikan Eunhyuk padanya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengetahui nama dari sosok indah itu, Lee Sungmin namanya. Masih seorang siswa yang menduduki jenjang SMA yang kini berumur 17 tahun. Menempati tingkat kedua. Berbeda lima tahun darinya. Dan baru beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi pengguna narkoba dalam dosis rendah. Benar, kan apa yang diamati Kyuhyun? Matanya tidak pernah salah.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan deretan foto dan nama yang lainnya. Bukan Sungmin. Bukan temannya pula, tapi orang-orang yang satu sekolah dengannya dan juga yang menjerumuskannya untuk menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang itu. Mentang-mentang tahu bahwa keluarga anak itu lagi dilanda broken home dan saat ini depresi yang tentu saja akan dengan mudah menerima hasutan-hasutan untuk mengkonsumsi narkoba tersebut untuk menghilangkan semua rasa depresinya dan membuatnya berhalusinasi hal-hal yang menyenangkan.

Mungkin jika dirinya yang sekarang adalah dia tidak akan ragu membunuh dengan sadis orang-orang yang menyakiti orang yang dicintainya, tapi seperti apa yang juga terjadi pada Eunhyuk, dia sudah berjanji pada kekasihnya yang terdahulu, Kim HyunMin untuk tidak menjelma menjadi dirinya yang seorang monster pembunuh. Setidaknya janji itu masih cukup ampuh padanya dan membuatnya masih bisa berpikir rasional apalagi setelah pengangan psikologi di dalam rumah sakit jiwa yang ditempatinya selama empat tahun itu.

Obesesinya terhadap seorang yang dicintainya membuatnya akan membunuh siapa saja yang melukai sang tercinta. Itulah yang membuatnya menjadi psikopat yang berbahaya.

Besok pagi akan dipastikannya untuk mengunci sekolah anak itu dan membujuk kepala sekolah itu untuk mengeluarkan anak-anak penjerumus itu dari sekolah dengan memberikan bukti ini. Itu hukuman yang masih ringan karena sudah menyakiti Sungmin. Yang terparah tentu saja dia akan langsung membunuh anak-anak penjerumus yang tidak tahu diuntung itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan di sinilah dirinya sekarang. Berada di dalam percakapan yang membosankan. Basa-basi yang menyebalkan, tapi dia perlu melakukannya agar bisa dekat secara personal kepada kepala sekolah ini.

Dengan senyuman palsu nan berkarisma Kyuhyun berbicara kepada kepala sekolah itu. "Jika Anda bersedia, saya ingin Anda membaca dokumen yang saya punya ini."

"Ah, tentu saja." Dan kemudian Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah map coklat yang berisi dokumen yang dimaksudnya kepada sang kepala sekolah.

Sang kepala sekolah ini membuka map tersebut dan membaca isinya. Betapa kagetnya ketika dia membaca isinya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tampaknya kepala sekolah itu berusaha untuk menekan nada bicaranya. Dia cukup marah ketika muridnya dituduh melakukan tindakan kriminal. Dia tidak percaya karena ini adalah sekolah terpandang dengan murid-muridnya. Tidak mungkin murid-muridnya melakukan tindakan seperti ini.

Wajah yang penuh ramah tadi itu sudah hilang. Tergantikan dengan wajah tanpa eksrepsi. "Anak didik Anda tidak selugu yang Anda kira. Buktinya saya mendapatkan informasi bahwa mereka menjajahkan obat-obat terlarang pada murid-murid lainnya yang ada di sini. Bahkan mereka juga bekerja sama dengan bandar-bandar yang ada di luar sana."

"Anda harus percaya dengan kata-kataku. Saya tidak mungkin mengatakan hal ini pada Anda jika tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Anda pikir aku akan datang ke sini untuk melaporkan tindakan anak-anak didik bodoh Anda jika tidak merugikan saya?"

"Anak-anak yang kau banggakan itu sudah merusak salah kekasihku tanpa sepengetahuanku. Jika kau tidak segera menindak mereka, maka aku yang akan langsung menindak lanjutinya dan kau tahu apa resiko yang akan kau terima." Nada formal yang tadi digunakannya sudah entah hilang kemana.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun cukup jengkel dari tadi kelihatannya hanya dia saja yang terus mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Aku rasa aku cukup berkuasa untuk mencabutmu dari jabatanmu sekarang atau bahkan menutup sekolah yang katanya elite ini padahal isinya sampah semua. Kau bahkan sebagai pemegang kekuasan di sini tidak mampu mengontrol murid-muridmu saat melakukan murid-murid yang lebih kata membully murid-murid miskin dan itu artinya kau tidak mampu untuk menghasilkan manusia-manusia yang bertanggung jawab di masyarakat. Sekolah ini tidak mampu melakukannya dan itu artinya akan merugikanku juga jika salah satu murid bodoh di sini datang untuk melamar pekerjaan di perusahaanku. Sekolah ini adalah sampah yang harus dibersihkan dan tidak boleh beredar lagi bersama dengan isinya," ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Masih baik aku hanya menghentikan jabatanmu, kan? Sebetulnya aku ingin sekali membunuh Anda sekarang dan juga murid-murid yang sudah mengotori kekasih saya, tapi saya yakin kekasih saya akan langsung marah pada saya," ucapnya dengan santai.

"Jadi kau beruntung sekali dan aku harap kau tidak protes dengan kebaikan yang sudah kuberikan padamu."

Dengan sepihak Kyuhyun mengambil kembali map coklat yang masih ada di dalam genggaman sang kepala sekolah yang sepertinya terlalu syok dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli lagi dengan kakek tua yang ada di depannya ini, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah ini.

Mungkin ini sedang jam istirahat? Karena Kyuhyun melihat banyaknya murid-murid dengan seragam elite yang berjalan serah dengannya maupun berlawanan dan juga menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Ada juga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum karena ketampanan miliknya. Untung tidak ada yang sadar dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Dengan dagu yang tetap terangkat, Kyuhyun tetap berjalan dengan percaya diri. Dia bahkan beberap kali tersenyum ke arah murid-murid yang menatap ke arahnya. Tidak sadar diri sekali. Dia masih bisa santai seperti itu padahal sebentar lagi anak-anak yang ada di sini akan menangis ria karena tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa lagi bersekolah di sini karena ulahnya.

Mata Kyuhyun teralihkan pada Sungmin yang tidak sengaja lewat di lorong itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan membuat anak itu berhenti dan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau harus ikut denganku sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Siapa kau? Apa perlu apa kau denganku?" ucap Sungmin sinis.

Kyuhyun kemudian mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan bibirnya diletakkannya tepat di dekat telinga Sungmin. "Kau tidak ingin aku memberitahukan teman-temanmu bahwa kau seorang pencandu narkoba, kan? Apa jadinya jika teman-temanmu sampai tahu?" bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggertakkan giginya. "Kau mengancamku? Atas perihal apa?" balas Sungmin dan desisan menghina.

"Atas perihal kebaikanmu sendiri jadi lebih baik sekarang kau mengikutiku daripada aku mencermarkan nama baikmu. aku tidak ingin sampai itu terjadi jika bukan kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukannya," balas Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat Sungmin muak.

Sungmin menghantam tangannya sehingga tangan Kyuhyun yang tergenggam pada pergelangan tangannya terlepas.

"Aku akan mengikutmu. Kau puas?"

Senyuman Kyuhyun semakin melebar. "Tentu saja."

Kyuhyun ingin kembali menggengam Sungmin, tapi kini yang diincarnya adalah telapak tangannya. Sungmin yang menyadari hal itu langsung menarik tangannya.

"Aku akan mengikutimu, tapi tidak dengan kau yang mengekangku. Apa kau sebegitu takutnya jika aku sampai kabur di tengah jalan?"

"Memang, tapi jika kau sudah mengatakannya sepertinya kau tidak akan melakukannya."

Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun menuju lapangan parkir dan dia menaiki mobil Kyuhyun. Awalnya dia tenang saja saat Kyuhyun mengendarai mobil itu, tapi perlahan Sungmin mulai gelisah ketika dibawa ke tempat yang tidak diketahuinya. Sungmin bisa melihat mobil ini menuju sebuah mansion yang mewah.

'Bodoh. Kenapa aku bisa sampai mengikuti laki-laki ini?' batin Sungmin.

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin untuk mengikuti dirinya. Kyuhyun sampai di mansion miliknya. Segera dirinya berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua dan memasukkan Sungmin ke dalam kamar mandi miliknya.

Masih dengan baju lengkap. Sungmin yang tadi digendongnya dengan ala bridle style langsung diceburkanya ke dalam bath tube yang sudah terisi air yang penuh dengan es batu besar yang sangat dingin.

"Kau perlu mendinginkan kepalamu," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sekujur Sungmin langsung menjadi dinginnya bukan main. Dia ingin bangkit berdiri keluar dari bath tube neraka itu, tapi tubuhnya sudah terlalu kaku untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Dinginnya air itu sudah melumpuhkan seluruh tubuhnya. Mau tidak mau dia tidak bisa menghajar laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini.

"Kau yang seharusnya mendinginkan otak gilamu itu! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Kau tidak berhak untuk mengaturku!" teriak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Tangannya tercengkaram ke leher milik Sungmin. Tidak sampai membuat laki-laki itu sesak napas, hanya memegang permukaan lehernya saja.

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa, tapi sepertinya aku di sinilah yang lebih waras darimu. Setidaknya aku menghargai satu nyawa yang kucintai, tapi sepertinya kau bahkan tidak mecintai nyawamu sendiri. Jika itu memang keinginanmu aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan mengabulkannya. Tapi sungguh itu akan menjadi penyesalanku yang terbesar dalam hidupku dan tidak akan pernah bisa kulupakan."

Sungmin langsung berhenti memberontak. Dia langsung merasa takut menyergapinya seketika.

"Kau masih manusia, kan? Berarti takut akan mati masih ada dalam kamusmu."

Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari leher Sungmin.

"Air es itu tidak akan membunuhmu. Malah akan berlaku sebaliknya. Itu bisa menyembuhkanmu dari candumu yang akan narkoba yang masih rendah. Jadi kau hanya perlu diam di dalam bath tube ini selama setengah jam tiap malamnya. Tidak sulit untuk mengembalikan hidupmu yang rusak, kan?"

Sungmin sama sekali tidak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia hanya diam di dalam bath tube itu. Berendam di dalam air es yang rasanya bisa membunuhnya beberapa detik kemudian. Padahal kata orang gila itu dia harus berada di sana selama setengah jam? Tiap malam?

Kyuhyun tidak lantas menunggu Sungmin di luar. Dia menunggu selama setengah jam berdiri di dalam kamar mandi itu. Tidak bosan dia terus menatap ke arah Sungmin. Ketika Kyuhyun mengecek jamnya, Sungmin tampak sudah mulai goyah. Dinginnya air ini membuat kepalanya pusing dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya lagi. Sungmin akhirnya tertidur. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu mau tidak mau akhirnya mengeluarkan Sungmin dari bath tube itu walaupun durasinya belum setengah jam. Memangnya dia ingin membunuh Sungmin apa?

Segera diletakkannya Sungmin di sofa yang ada di kamarnya. dengan terburu-buru Kyuhyun mengambil lembaran handuk dan juga pakaian ganti. Dengan secepat kilat dia mengeringkan Sungmin dan mengganti pakaiannya yang basah sekali. Kyuhyun lantas kembali menggendong Sungmin dan membawanya menuju tempat tidur miliknya.

'Dingin sekali,' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera mencari selimut lainnya yang dipunyanya dan juga pakaian yang lebih tebal lagi. Segera dipakaiannya Sungmin lapisan baju yang baru dan juga selimut-selimut itu.

Perlahan Kyuhyun naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan tidur tepat di samping Kyuhyun dengan memeluknya erat.

"Benar-benar anak yang merepotkan. Bahkan lebih merepotkan darimu, tapi cukup untukku sekarang."

'Siapa yang dia maksud?' Rupanya belum tertidur sepenuhnya, ya? Tapi kemudian Sungmin sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya dan terjatuh tidur bersama dengan Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat matahari menyeruak masuk ke sela-sela gorden jendela kamar itu, mata Sungmin yang tertutup mulai terganggu akannya dan mulai terbuka.

Awalnya Sungmin masih belum sadar sepenuhnya jika di depannya ini ada seorang yang asing yang sedang memeluknya sangat erat, tapi beberapa detik kemudian mata Sungmin langsung terbuka dengan sempurna dan dia kagetnya bukan main bahkan refleks untuk melayangkan sebuah tendangan pada Kyuhyun yang harus membuat laki-laki itu terjatuh ke atas lantai dengan tidak elitenya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku!" Akh, sepertinya Sungmin lupa akan kejadian semalam dimana dia diculik oleh Kyuhyun untuk dibawa laki-laki itu menuju mansion miliknya.

Wajah Kyuhyun yang awalnya marah kini mulai melunak bahkan kini dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha… apa kau tidak salah? Yang ada apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku," ucap Kyuhyun seraya memekarkan seringai jahilnya.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Dia langsung menoleh ke arah sampingnya

"Kau yang mencuriku kemarin!" seru Sungmin.

Oh, Kyuhyun merasakan itu suara yang menyenangkan dan bukan sebuah amarah.

"Aku tidak mencurimu. Buktinya kau mengikutiku tanpa aku paksa kok. Kau mengikutiku dengan suka rela."

"Aku? Yang benar saja! Aku mengikutimu karena kau memaksa akan membocorkan rahasiaku! Kau bahkan mau membunuhku dengan mandi di air es!"

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah menjadi datar. "Dan kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan narkoba. Aku cukup baik ingin menyelamatkanmu."

"Heh, yang benar saja. kau pasti hanya menginginkan yang lain. Mana ada seorang asing tiba-tiba berbuat baik begitu saja tanpa imbalannya," hina Sungmin.

"Kau benar. Aku memang menginginkan sesuatu dari dirimu," ucap Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Kyuhhyun mendekat ke arah Sungmin yang masih ada di tempat tidur. Dipegangnya dagu Sungmin dan memaksanya untuk menatap matanya dalam jarak yang sedekat ini.

"Aku menginginkan ini," ucapnya dengan suara sedukatif di telinga Sungmin seraya melentakkan jari telunjukkan di dada Sungmin dimana jantung Sungmin tepat berdetak di sana.

"Aku menginginkanmu untuk mencintaiku."

Kyuhyun membanting Sungmin untuk tidur terlentang di tempat tidur dan dia berada di atas Sungmin.

Bukannya marah Sungmin malah merasakan hatinya seperti teriris saat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang entahlah terlihat sangat sendu dan juga seperti dia sudah mengalami hal yang sangat menyedihkan.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Mungkin kalian berpikir Kyuhyun akan mencium Sungmin sayangnya yang dilakukan Kyuhyun hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di perbatasan leher Sungmin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Entah. Dengan sendirinya jantungku berdetak lebih cepat ketika melihatmu. Dia memilihmu tanpa aku sadari sendiri," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu? Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang baik-baik. Aku tidak pantas denganmu yang kaya raya seperti ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit di ceruk leher Sungmin. "Kau menyebut dirimu bukan orang baik-baik? Lalu aku apa? Manusia biadap? Oh, andai aku bisa memberitahumu rahasia kelamku. Kau bahkan menyesal akan mendengarnya. Seharusnya pertanyaan itu kau arahkan pada dirimu. Kau tidak memberontak. Kau yakin ingin berada di dalam genggamanku? Aku bukan orang baik yang akan dengan mudah melepaskan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Bukannya aku sudah tidak punya pilihan lagi?"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dari perbatasan lehar Sungmin. Dia menatap Sungmin dengan bingung.

"Aku sudah tidak berniat hidup. Aku ingin mati dengan dosis narkoba yang kukonsumsi dan tiba-tiba saja kau datang tanpa diundang. Kau yang membuatku untuk tidak membunuh diriku sendiri jadi sekarang kau adalah kunci jiwaku. Jika aku tidak berada di sampingku itu sama saja dengan artinya kau membiarkanku mati, kan? Dan aku yakin kau tidak menginginkannya," jelas Sungmin.

"Jadi kau mau bersama denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada senang.

"Siapa bilang? Aku tidak pernah mengucapkannya. Aku hanya mengatakan aku berada di sampingmu supaya aku tidak mati karena keinginanku. Itu saja. Jangan berharap lebih." Kali ini senyuman angkuh disinggung oleh Sungmin.

"Tapi aku yakin aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku saat proses kita tinggal bersama seperti ini," balas Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri," sindir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Tentu saja karena aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun."

"Dan kau tidak akan mudah mendapatkan cintaku karena aku adalah Lee Sungmin." Kali ini giliran Sungmin yang menyingung sebuah seringai. Dia dengan senang hati menerima tantangan dari seorang asing yang baru ditemuinya ini. Sosok yang hangat. Sosok yang misterius. Sosok yang kelam. Sosok yang berbahaya. Sosok yang membuat Sungmin harus tertarik dengan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditebaknya.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading this fic m(_ _)m**


End file.
